1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a terminal protection cover having a terminal holding part in which a bent terminal, which is formed by bending a plate-type conductive member at right angle, is held, and an electrical junction box incorporating the terminal protection cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical junction box, which is mounted in a vehicle or the like, is equipped with an electric wire having a terminal, which is attached to an outer surface of the electrical junction box, with the terminal protected by a terminal protection cover. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3364872 discloses a terminal protection cover to which a terminal of an electric wire is easily attached.
The terminal protection cover disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3364872 is configured such that a terminal-pressing plate is mounted opposite a board part, a terminal insertion gap is formed between the terminal-pressing plate and the board part, and a terminal mounting wall is provided perpendicular to the terminal-pressing plate, so that a right-angled plate-type terminal is inserted into the terminal insertion gap and is turned towards the terminal mounting wall so as to mount the terminal to the terminal protection cover.
The applicant proposes a terminal protection cover to which a terminal is mounted by turning action and which is denoted by reference numeral 700 in FIG. 15. The terminal protection cover 700 includes a terminal holding part 710 in which a bent plate-type terminal 800, which is formed by bending a plate-type conductive member at a right angle, is held. The terminal holding part 710 has an opening 711a on a wall 711 opposite a surface 700a against which the bent-plate-type terminal 800 abuts. The bent plate-type terminal 800 is held in the opening 711a by inserting the terminal into the opening 711a while turning the terminal towards the opening. The bent plate-type terminal 800, which has been mounted to the terminal protection cover through the terminal holding part 710, is prevented from shaking vertically and horizontally by an inner edge surface 712 of the opening 711a. 